Together Again
by scoutfinches
Summary: Another take on the "Roman Reunion" concept. Written based upon a prompt in my creative writing class. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_His feet ached more and more as he ran to his office._

It was a small American News Service station in Rome. It sat right along with the other street shops in the town. It never held much significance. Not to the Italians, anyway.

Time has gone by since he was both excused _and_ late. His first lie was such a flop, the idea of lying again was absurd.

 _You say that you interview a princess, like you were supposed to, and it turns out that apparently, she was extremely ill. He knows when you're telling a lie! Joe, you're insane!_

Telling the truth of what really happened would be just like that. Unbelievable. Too outlandish to even be considered something that _actually_ happened.

When he finally arrived, he took one last breath. In mere minutes, his time in Rome was just about over.

His _working_ time in Rome, that is.

He gave himself the willpower to walk in the doors. He knew there was a bright side to being fired.

 _If he was fired, he would be free. And if he was free, he could see Anne again._

When he was in the office, he heard the sounds of clicking typewriters and nervous footsteps. His footsteps.

The building was small, so small that he could see the doors to his boss's room instantly. They were less than fifty feet away from him. He tried to keep himself from running away and instead ran towards the doors.

As usual, his boss was sitting at his desk. His feet were up on the hickory wood, supposedly imported from New York State.

"You're late again, Joe! Sei sempre in ritardo!" He was American, like his employee, but maintained a fluency in Italian. For business. He had to keep speaking it, or he would lose everything he built for himself in Italy. Including the News Service.

"I'm sorry, sir. Really. There was just a traffic jam-"

"There was no traffic jam out there! There never was! Why were you _really_ late?"

 _"Well... It all began when I woke up yesterday morning.."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I was actually going to get to work on time."_

Joe got dressed and ready and was about to leave his apartment for breakfast. He was about to leave when he saw a note slide underneath his door.

 _Meet me at the Mouth of Truth. Ti amo, even now. -Anya_.

The thought of even catching a faint glimpse of her again would have made him happy. Two years went by and the only times he saw her were in the newspaper. About her tours to America and Asia and even Africa. She never got married and never had time to do much else than represent her country. And now, again, she was traveling her home continent of Europe.

He never thought he'd see her again. And out of nowhere, suddenly, there she was.

He had a second chance. And he was sure, more than anything in the world, that he was going to take it.

He ran in the opposite direction of his work and down the road to find a taxi.

He put his hands to his lips and whistled.

"Taxi!"

He was desperate, yet no cab would take him. He thought it was just his luck. Turns out, he was just standing in a bad spot.

All while he tried to get himself going, he thought of his lousy boss at the News Service. And he thought of the day when he found out about Ann's 'illness' the first time. Now, once again, she was making him late for work. And his boss would obviously _not_ be happy about it.

"Taxi!" One last effort was made before he planned to run his way to the all famed monument. Finally, he got exactly what he wanted.

A break. And a taxi.

"Ciao, sir!" The driver greeted him. "Where are you headed?"

Joe had no time or need to think in another language. He could tell the driver didn't know much or any English. And he hoped and prayed he would understand.

"The Mouth of Truth, per favore."

"Bellissimo!"

Joe laughed as the man began to drive down the busy, Roman streets.

The streets were bustling with people, just as they were two years prior. Students and teachers almost marched together in the streets. Vendors were trying their hardest to be persuasive enough to sell produce to the American tourists. Couples swung their arms back and forth together on the sidewalks. And finally, last but not least, a photographer snapped pictures of the cars driving by.

It was none other than Joe's closest friend, Irving Radovich. Instead of capturing images of models, he was taking snapshots of the hustle and bustle of Rome.

 _Time's been flying by, hasn't it?_

He tried to wave at Irving, but his cab sped by too quickly. Irving saw nothing.

The rest of the ride was filled with glimpses of strangers. And nothing else. His stop near the Coliseum was screeching. The driver almost forgot to stop.

Joe paid his fine and watched the taxi drive off, already with another eager passenger.

He realized then that this was his moment. His second chance at a life with Anne. Well, hopefully.

He took the short walk to their designated meeting place. And shockingly, unbelievably, and undeniably, Princess Ann stood right there.

Her hair was still cut short. Her eyes were still bright as ever. Everything about her was completely the same. It was if she hadn't aged a single day since they last saw each other.

Again, she flashed him a beautiful, sunny smile.

"I'm so glad you could come and see me, Joe Bradley." As a royal, she normally referred to everyone by their full name. And that made Joe smile even more.

"I'm glad to see you as well." He tried to keep his composure.

 _I never thought she'd come back.. I can't believe this!_

That day, she wore a long sleeved dress shirt. It was still chilly. May had only just begun. As she had the day they went out in the town, she wore a long, red skirt that went right to her ankles. It was if she wanted him to see her as he remembered her. (Actually, she did. But that's not really the point.)

She buried her hands underneath her sleeves. "How do you do?"

"Well, I'm fantastic."

She grinned at him too. "As am I, Mister Bradley."

Anne then looked over at The Mouth of Truth. "You know the story behind this, don't you?"

"Of course. I was the one who told you! You put your hand in the mouth, and supposedly if you're a liar, it'll bite your hand right off!"

They both knew, and I assume, they both needed a recap. After all, it's been years since they both had been there.

"Of course! How could I forget?" And then, after saying those words, Ann reached down and put her hand in the stone mouth. Unlike before, she had no hesitation. She waited a while and once more hid her hand in her shirt sleeve before pulling her hand away.

When Joe saw her hand, he jumped.

"Anne! Are you-"

She revealed her 'missing' hand. "It's payback, Mister Bradley!"

Joe took a deep breath and laughed. "It sure is." He was still taken aback, not just by Ann's prank, but by Ann herself.

"I'm guessing you needed another holiday?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. I'd like to sit in sidewalk cafes. And look in shop windows and walk in the rain. Just.. Fun things. It never seemed like much to you, has it?"

"Well, not lately. How about we do these things together.. Again."

Anne sheepishly smiled. "Again."

Then, they walked off on the sidewalk. Just as they had before.

It was not long before they passed a cafe. Just like in Paris and Spain, cafes lined the streets of Rome. It was a known fact that Europeans loved watching passers by. Especially Ann.

In both envy and longing, she would stare out her window and just watch. She watched her own citizens work and sell goods to others. And as she longed to be down on the street, they longed to be behind the window.

So, without further ado, Joe and Ann sat down at a table overlooking the Roman street. They both ordered some coffee and tea to drink while they watched. Other than the wind, it was a beautiful day. Anyone who was anyone in Rome was out and about.

For a while, he let Anne watch the street before speaking.

"How have you been?"

She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Alright, I presume. I don't like my job all that much."

"Well, I don't either. That makes two of us."

Anne laughed. "At least you have the option to quit if you want. But I think both of us have a better job than selling fertilizer."

Joe sighed. "Yes, it is. And I regret lying to you before."

"As do I. I had no idea you would be so kind to me. I was mad to have ever left the castle. But then yet again, I should get some fresh air every once in a while."

"Of course! They should never let your health fall into jeopardy." He paused before remembering her 'illness'. "Again."

The waiter came with their drinks. The wait was much shorter than anticipated. Joe once again picked up the bill and thanked the server.

"Grazie!"

The young man only nodded his head before walking away.

"How have you been, Joe?" Anne was the one to question him this time. Not his boss.

"I don't know.. I still have my same job, in the same apartment, in the same Rome. I haven't changed a bit."

"That's splendid! What about Irving?"

What a pointless question that was, because Irving was just walking to their table. In other words, he finally found his friend. Anne was an unexpected variable.

"Hey, Bradley!" He patted his friend on the shoulder. "How's this fine day treatin' ya'?"

"It's been great! Please, sit down!"

He offered Irving a chair before he finally caught a glimpse of Anne.

"Smitty! How've you been! It's been years! And you _still_ look ravishing!"

Joe was obviously not impressed. Irving not only intruded his date, but he was trying to steal it as well. Even then, he was used to it. His friend was a bit of a flirt, even if he'd never admit it.

"I'm fine, Irving. Thank you very much."

"Ya' sure, Smitty?"

"Indeed." She sipped her tea and looked at him silently. "And you?"

"Splendid. I take pictures of scenery.. No more portraits! It's a nice change in.. Forget it! It's stupid anyway."

Joe tapped his fingers on the table. "In a sense, you're right. I think you're better off, don't you, Irving?"

"Well, I don't know. It's not like the Americans want pictures of trees. Alberi sono sciocchezze, Joe! I don't see many pretty trees in any magazine, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I do."

Irving scoffed. "Whatever, Bradley! Whatever!"

Anne watched them interact silently. It turns out, that was much more interesting than seeing any of the streets of Rome.

"I'm right. More right than you are, anyway."

To make his point clear, Joe kicked one of the bottom legs of Irving's chair. Ann's tea spilled all over his shirt when he tried to keep himself from falling.

"What did I do this time?"

Again, years before, when they visited the exact same sidewalk cafe, when Irving risked them revealing the fact they knew of Anne's (at the time, Anya's) real identity, he would get water spilled all over his shirt. Or his leg was kicked. Or, well, both.

"You were just.. Being a bit rude."

"Rude? I'm the rude one because you just-"

Almost by coincidence, it seemed a scooter drove by and splattered even more water on Irving.

"Did you stage that too, Bradley?" He frantically moved his arms up and down to shake some of the water away.

"Shockingly, I didn't. And when I told you about Ann the other day, I was lying."

What Joe was saying was true. As Anne was wondering about their previous conversation and was also shocked about the suddenly soaked Irving, Joe remembered that day. It was just the day before when he spoke to Irving last about her, ironic enough.

 _"Maybe I'll go on another date. I need to stop thinking about Anne.. Don't I?"_

 _"It's about damn time, Bradley!"_

He went on only one date after he met and left Princess Anne. He couldn't even remember the woman's name. She was French, and he had no idea what she was saying. Of course it was horrible, because in the end, he said he was in love with Ann. And she just left him on the street. Why would he want to see another woman? What was the point?

"I knew you were! I'll see you tomorrow, _seul_ _e! Oui?"_

Joe knew his friend was picking on him about his failed rendez-vous avec une fille française. He, again, was not at all impressed.

"I'm not sure about that, but I can see. Bye, Irving."

"Ciao! You're late for work!" He reminded Joe of his everlasting lateness; for two years, he was never early or on time. He was notorious for it.

"I could care less!"

Irving laughed as he walked off.

"Il ne pas parler français! Il blague!" The photographer laughed as he walked away, but not before he took a picture of the journalist and the princess. Then, when Joe caught a glimpse of him, he quickly got away. He was already being enough of a nuisance, he thought. Enough for one day.

"So.. Where were we?" Ann asked, as soon as she saw Irving leave. For good.

"I wish I knew myself." Joe laughed. "Irving messes up everything, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." She smiled. "So, I'm guessing we better go?"

Joe looked out on the streets. "I guess so."

With that part of their day utterly ruined, they searched for another thing to do in town. The monuments were crowded full of tourists, the shops were filled with people, and even the roads were just clogged. So, they just kept walking on the sidewalks.

They walked endlessly, for miles, it seemed, before ending up near the castle. And the all famed moat. There were really no permanent royals living there anymore to protect. Just Anne, for a few days during her second European tour. This time, she was alone, and everything was on her own terms. She only accepted certain invitations and went to maybe two events in any given day. She wanted time to sit and relax. And the first time, she didn't exactly get that.

On the moat was a pontoon. The city of Rome allowed it to float it's merry way around as the days of spring and summer passed to attract more tourists. The boat would light up in the night and bask in the shade during the day and always played music. Because sometimes, tourists just wanted to dance. Rome was pretty big on tourism, especially from the Americans. Americans like the mostly young family of Joe Bradley. (His brothers and cousins to be precise.)

Joe and Anne remembered fighting off agents on the boat that night, when they finally found her after long hours of searching. (If you never caught the hint, she was never ill. She ran away from her duties.)

 _"Hit him again, Smitty!"_

The boat was much more calm when they walked on the second time. Nobody was following, nobody was watching, and nobody was looking for anyone. It was them, and two American tourists. They were dancing to the fast, speedy music. American pop music from across the pond. It seemed that it was all Romans listened to those days.

So, Joe took Anne's small hands and spun her around. He never heard that song before, but tried hard to keep up. In its fast and slow parts.

Finally, he got the hang of it, and so did Anne. Then, the song ended and they got off track again. And again, and again, until the sun set.

In the bright lights, they looked into each other's eyes one last time before the clock struck midnight.

"I still love you, Joe Bradley." Anne grasped his hand right as he was about to leave. "It's _not_ going to be over. Don't walk away. Again."

He looked back at her, the woman of his dreams, and felt a tear run down his cheek. He realized what an awfully _stupid_ thing he was doing.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"I can't believe I was ever going to. God, I'm an idiot. Aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But I like that about you. You're a good dancer too."

They stood in the dark night, and he kissed her on her lips, as he had waited to again for all of those years.

 _"At midnight, I'll turn into a pumpkin and drive away in my glass slipper."_

 _"And that will be the end of the fairy tale."_

Trust me, it wasn't.

"I'll be here until Saturday. Stop by any time. I'll be more than happy to be have you." Anne told him. "Well, I have a meeting tomorrow morning. I better not be late. Thank you for meeting me today." Her cheeks flushed. "I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you too, Anne."

 _"And I watched her walk away. That was that, I swear! I overslept. And trust me, it was worth it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I can't believe that tall tale, Mister Bradley! I expected so much better from you! You're fired! This time, for good! Get out of my office right now!"'_

Joe's notorious reign of lateness came to an end that day. And he was more than glad hear it. He was tired of seeing that lousy man's face every morning and every afternoon. He was tired about writing about things he never really cared about. He wanted to write books, stories, and memoirs about his holidays in Rome. It was actually a long awaited proposal. Because truthfully, he would have just quit anyway.

From the News Service, he ran to the castle, as instructed, to meet his beloved Anne. There was no time to lose. Not a single second.

When he got there, the gates were closed. When one of the guards saw him from atop the tower, they opened the gate. He was able to get in the doors without fail and was guided to Anneta 3 by newspapers laid on the marble floor, like bread crumbs that were used to guide Little Red Riding Hood home.

The at the end of the trail was of course, Anne. She was in a more formal dress. The dress with white and gold roses, as predicted by the press. She had just gotten back from her first meeting.

When she saw him she leaped into his arms.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" She began to cry tears of joy.

He was shocked and held her tighter. "Of course I was going to! You gave me a chance this time."

"Promise me that you'll never, ever leave me again. Promise."

She thought this promise was too good to be true. But she wanted to hear the words anyway.

"Well, I got fired from my job. So yes, I promise. I've got nothing to keep me from doing just that."

Her smile was a mile wide. "So, it's _not_ the end of the fairytale?"

"No, and it never will be."

 _Again, he was right. And they were together for the rest of their lives._


End file.
